The present invention relates to a business management method, a business management apparatus, and a data broadcast delivery method for use in managing a broadcast business that broadcasts data in a manner multiplexed in broadcast programs as in the case of satellite broadcasts.
Satellite broadcasts involve the use of artificial satellites in geostationary orbit at a height of about 36,000 km. Two kinds of satellites are involved: broadcasting satellite (BS) and communication satellite (CS). Transmissions from these satellites are captured by simple receiving equipment.
Any such satellite broadcast using a single wavelength can cover the whole territory of a nation from a single transmitting point of a geostationary orbit. This permits setting up a relatively economical and efficient nationwide broadcast business that is far easier to deploy throughout the country than terrestrial broadcast businesses. Another benefit of the satellite broadcast is its ability to eliminate weak-signal localities. In Japan, typical bandwidths for satellite broadcasts allow for broadband transmission channels, e.g., 27 MHz for a BS analog broadcast, 34.5 MHz for a BS digital broadcast, and 26 MHz for a CS broadcast. That means much larger amounts of information are conveyed over the channels than before, offering the possibility of new broadcast services which have not been available with the existing terrestrial broadcast businesses.
In order to receive satellite broadcasts, TV sets need to be hooked up to a parabolic antenna each.
Meanwhile, as a form of electronic commerce (e-commerce), so-called virtual shopping has already been practiced generally by accessing websites on the Internet.
In above-described satellite broadcast businesses, video contents are typically procured from subcontractors and transmitted via satellite for reception by viewers' TV sets. For viewing in real time, the viewer must switch channels to select desired contents from only what is being broadcast as programs at that point in time.
Video contents may be videotaped or otherwise recorded by presetting for subsequent viewing. Such preset recording, however, has the disadvantage of requiring complicated operations by the viewer.
Personal computers may be used to gain access to programs broadcast over a network. In such cases, however, the pointing device (e.g., a mouse) and related controls are generally difficult to manipulate. Because the speed of data transmission is typically 64 Kbps at most, it takes time to log on to a broadcasting station on a network and get response therefrom. Another problem is the lack of sufficient capacity for storing contents. Typically, only one video program can be recorded over a given period of time. In addition, broadcasts over a network are costly as in the case of the Internet which requires connection and communication fees. For network broadcasts to gain widespread acceptance will thus require substantial progress in technical and institutional terms.